ucgopsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lance Gerfield
Welcome Hi, welcome to UCGO PS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lance Gerfield page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Endomosis (Talk) 16:51, May 20, 2011 Heya Lance, I didn't make the Gouf and Z'Gok E pages. That is Endomosis's doing. I did however did everything else, but did forget to remember other stats about them like the radar, weight, etc. The Zaku units and the 14A Gelgoog were ones I could do since they were cheap to buy while I had a few crafted Gelgoogs with me. If you feel like helping with the Zeon suits as well, by all means lend a hand. =) This IS a community after all, everyone is welcome to help make this Wiki complete. I'll also help out with some of the Federation suits since I got an alt there. Alternate wiki photo I just threw this together, but thought it would be bad to replace your photo without asking. Your thoughts? Heya Lance. Mind if I use one of those logo titles you made for a video I'm making? I was bored and wanted to see if I can make something for the Wiki to help draw more attention here as well as to the game. If not, that is fine. Also, for your profile picture I had the same problem as well before. What I did was I returned it back to the default picture the wiki has, give it some time maybe a day, then see if you can change the picture to what you want. Admin Status Hi Mate, Sorry I've been a bit slack, but I figured it would automatically give you the rights to edit everything, but it seems you can't without being an admin of the page. So to help fix that issue, I've given you administrator and roll-back powers on the Wiki, especially since you've done so much for this wiki, and I really I think it's more then anyone could ever have asked for. Anyways enjoy the power of being the big man... haha :) Endo IGN: Peruzzi please edit the MS datasheet temptale so i can add more than one alternative colour screenshot ^^ New Version of FA http://ucgops.wikia.com/wiki/FA-78-1_Full_Armor_Gundam2 Hitakashi 23:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hita, page fixed :) Lance Gerfield 23:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Hey Lance, Just curious but did you do anything to the front page which makes it only visible to wikia accounts only, and people who don't have accounts can't see anything or see the navigation menus either. I had a look, but I don't know what I'm looking for as far as user permissions for the page goes. Just curious, Endo Hmmm... I'm not sure how long that's been like that now, the only thing i adjusted was to protect the page from edits, and i havent seen the user permissions regarding view of the page content... I'll poke around and see if I can sort it out (unless that's something for the owner's rights?), thanks for the heads up from both you and link; Lance Gerfield 20:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Fixed! Good to note, that when you protect a page, teh difference between "blocked registered users / new users" vs. "Administrator only" changes also who can view it (aside from change things) Lance Gerfield 20:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Um...No it doesn't. How do you think other wikis protect the pages. Protecting the page from administrator only just makes it only editable by admin not just viewable. It should be admin only in the first box, then ticking the checkbox then admin only on the second box and THATS it, clicking the cascading protection would probably protect every single page on the wikia lol since all pages are linked on the main xD Hitakashi 01:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well then the issue is though when Admin only was selected, apparently the home page content would dissappear... I'll look into it again. :S Lance Gerfield 02:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hi my name ic leif and im new to the gundam online i can need help im on fackbook the slayer fleet and youtube /my wikialeif chalouhi Enable Chat? What about enabling the chat? >.< Hitakashi 09:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Place ummmmmmm, I don't know lol, it shows on the sidebar of user pages though Hitakashi 09:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I just made a page about Adzam, but the link in Zeon Unit list doesn't work :/